1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving technology for application in the case where a plurality of communication methods are available.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of mobile terminals equipped with a near field communication (NFC) function that is defined by the NFC Forum and can be used for settling accounts and the like have been increasing. Meanwhile, in order to transmit or receive large amounts of data, an increasing number of mobile terminals have wireless LAN communication functions conforming to the IEEE 802.11 standard, for example.
Increased power consumption is a problem when these wireless communication functions are left on all the time. In response to this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-283590 discloses a technology for suppressing power consumption of the wireless LAN function by using NFC to perform communication required to set up a wireless LAN connection. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-028753 discloses a technology that, in order to suppress power consumption by a proximity wireless communication function, provides the communication apparatus with a proximity detection function having lower power consumption than the wireless communication function, and returns the wireless communication function from a sleep state in the case where another apparatus is detected in proximity. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-306201 discloses placing the wireless LAN function in the sleep state as a rule, in order to reduce power consumption when wireless LAN communication is not being performed, and activating the wireless LAN function of a partner apparatus using wireless communication having low power consumption in the case where data communication is required.
However, there is a problem with the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-306201 in that, in order for the communication function that uses wireless LAN to be activated, it is necessary to maintain a state in which communication by wireless communication having low power consumption is possible at all times. That is, placing the communication function that uses wireless LAN in the sleep state is premised on the wireless communication having low power consumption being in a communicable state, and no consideration whatsoever is given to the state of the wireless communication having low power consumption.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and provides a power saving technology for an apparatus that is capable of using a plurality of communication methods.